The Badlands, Part III
| miniseries=The Badlands, Book Two| author=Susan Wright| anthology=The Badlands| published=1999| format=Paperback| date=2371| ISBN=ISBN 067103958X| }} Introduction ''Before she began her historic sojourn in the Delta Quadrant, Captain Kathryn Janeway led the U.S.S. Voyager into the Badlands in pursuit of a renegade Maquis vessel. There she encountered the same threatening and inexplicable phenomena that had previously endangered both Kirk and Picard. Now, detoured from her mission by an urgent Cardassian distress call, Janeway finally uncovers the origin of the hidden menace!'' Synopsis 2371, stardate 48305.8 (immediately prior to "Caretaker")— From their hidden base within the Terikof Belt, the Maquis plan a strike against the Montee Pass shipyards in the Oliv system. However, their fleet of eight ships is hit by a shockwave while leaving the Badlands, and only Chakotay s Selka remains fully operational. As the fleet returns home, Chakotay decides to detour and attack the Opek Nor station alone. Thanks to recently obtained intel, his crew is able to destabilize the station's integrity and it falls into the atmosphere of its orbited planet. Seska periodically reports to Gul Evek, providing him with details of the planned raid. Evek allows the attack to proceed, setting a trap for the Maquis and ordering Seska to frame Starfleet spy Tuvok for the mission's failure. The trap redeploys the Cardassian fleet to Oliv, leaving Opek Nor vulnerable and ultimately spells disaster for both Seska's and Evek's careers. Seska tries to surreptitiously disable the Selka s engines during the attack, but fails, and the Maquis escape. The Selka is attacked by the Vetar, but flees and then is pulled into the Delta Quadrant. With his career, status, crew loyalty, and marriage all torn away, Evek launches a single-minded campaign to bring the Maquis to justice. The Vetar is damaged in the plasma storms, then hit by tetryon radiation, but USS Voyager responds to her distress call, treating the irradiated crew and helping to repair the ship's systems. His disgrace complete, Evek commits suicide. The crew, including ex-convict Tom Paris and young Harry Kim, begin to adapt to their new lives and crewmates aboard ship. Captain Janeway studies various reports of the anomalies and deduces a pattern that suggests the Romulan bird-of-prey's destruction in 2268 released its artificial quantum singularity (AQS) power core and that it has been orbiting the Badlands, causing the hazards and radiation. She sends her theory to Starfleet Command and delivers her passengers to a Cardassian ship before Voyager is lost and presumed destroyed. References Characters : • Bist • Aaron Cavit • Chakotay • The Doctor • Dukat • Aman Evek • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Tom Paris • • Seska • Veronica Stadi • B'Elanna Torres • T'Ral • Tuvok Data • Michael Eddington • James T. Kirk • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Thomas Riker • Benjamin Sisko • John Torres • Miral Torres • Kasidy Yates • Lewis Zimmerman Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Selva • (Galor-class) • ( ) Locations :Badlands • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Kamiat Nebula • Opek Nor • Terikof Belt Bajoran wormhole • Caldik Prime • Cardassia • Dorvan V • Earth • Gamma Quadrant • Jupiter Station • Kronos • Montee Pass • Moriya • Oliv • Starbase 41 Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Cardassian • Human • Vulcan Ferengi States and organizations :Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Dominion Science and technology :artificial quantum singularity • Emergency Medical Hologram • ferroplasma • isolinear rod • neutrino • photon torpedo • plasma storm • sensor shadow • tetryon Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • lieutenant Other references :distress call • Kohlanese stew • Lobi crystal • marriage • shipyard Related stories *"Journey's End" *"The Maquis, Part I" *"Preemptive Strike" *"Tribunal" *"Caretaker" Connections * | nextpocket=Caretaker| }} Badlands, Part III, The